


Administration (Story 2)

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [6]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Block and Gretchen want some Dakota, Block's a jerk, Everyone wants a slice of that Dakota Pie!, F/M, Gretchen (Milo Murphy's Law) Arc, Jim (Milo Murphy's Law) Arc, Jim Doesn't have a tag?!, M/M, Mr. Block Arc, Nobody Cares Jim, S1, Set right before "We're Going to the Zoo", Tease for Craig of the Creek stories!, The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU, hopefully funny, post credits scene, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Mr. Block and Gretchen share their thoughts on Cavendish and Dakota. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU". Tease for my Craig of the Creek stories!





	Administration (Story 2)

"Brick and Savannah managed to prevent an illness of sorts and Cavendish and Dakota... Failed again?!", shouted a furious Mr. Block.

"Gretchen, why do I even bother giving them missions?! A monkey could do it! Or something even hokier, like a Platypus! Ha! Platypi! They're semi-aquatic, you know!".

"Actually", began Jim, "the more correct term is Platipuses, but there is no official plural! Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Nobody cares, Jim! Also, what are you doing in the future?"

"I thought people might care!"

"Sir," said Gretchen, Mr. Blocks secretary, "With all due respect, their reports state some bizarre bad luck. And besides, they're not that bad. They clearly mean well."

"Aren't you usually cynical?", asked a stupefied Block. "What's with the sudden outburst of support?"

"Well...", stammered Gretchen. "All right! I admit... Dakota's kind of cute."

"Well, duh!", said Mr. Block. "Everyone wants a slice of that Dakota pie! Now, quiet! I need to send them on a new pistachio mission. This one is in a zoo. They better not screw up!"

Post Credits Scene:

"Thanks for coming to the trading tree! Come again!", Kit greeted cheerfully as Bobby left with a bag full of candy.

Bobby tripped on a leaf and dropped it all to the ground.

"My candy...", Bobby lamented, and he looked up at Kit with puppy eyes.

Kit got a broom out and aimed it at Bobby's head.

"NO REFUNDS!", she yelled, and Bobby took his cue and ran off.

Kit sighed.

"This stinks! A beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, profits are rising! Yet, here I am, annoyed by a stupid math assignment!", she complained, and she looked at the assignment, the daunting problems laughing at her face.

She grumbled and stuffed the paper back in to the bag.

"What am I going to do? If I don't ace this one, Grammie won't supply me with more candy bags! And man, do I need them!", she commented as she observed the dwindling supply of candy.

She laid her head on her counter.

"If only a solution presented itself!", she cried.

…

…

…

"Any minute now!", she yelled in frustration.

"Wow, Craig! You really helped me with that math assignment! Who knew that numbers could be so hard?", JP remarked as he, Craig and Kelsey approached the trading tree.

"I knew! I was suspicious the moment they started becoming... Fractions...", Kelsey looked around paranoid and shuddered. "Less than zero? Diabolical!"

"A thank you! A thank you! It's what I do!", Craig bowed.

Kit got a sly grin.

"Well...", Kit thought.

"Maybe help has arrived!"

Craig then looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Kit!"

That smile...

So cheerful...

So nice...

Kit found herself blushing.

"Dang it, Grammy!", she thought to herself.

"It's not like that! Craig is just a friend/regular customer!"

She paused for a second.

"...Right?"

The Math Wizard, a Craig of the Creek story, coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Gretchen, Jim and Block will appear again soon!  
> 2\. I ship Craig x Kit. What can I say?


End file.
